Wings of Flames
by lemony.club
Summary: She's stubborn and childish, and wanted him all to herself after seeing his prowess in battle against her brother. A small spark of admiration quickly becomes a full blown obsession, but he currently only has eyes for a certain Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin. What can she do to make him look her way? Maybe his parents will help her in that regard. (RR) NarutoxRavel!
1. Wings of Flames (Part 1)

**Wings of Flames **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thoughts' – _Memory Lanes/Names –_**Demonic Voice **– (Thought Scenario) – **_Important Stuff_**

Ravel Phenex is the youngest child of four siblings, and the only daughter, of the Phenex Family. She is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She is well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite as defined by her upbringing. She's also quite stubborn and childish at times, and fairly harsh to those that she dislikes.

* * *

**=[Wings of Flames]=  
Part 1**

Haziness filled his vision as he opened his blue eyes slowly and tiredly while the purplish daylight of the underworld, from the opened window to the side wall, invaded the room. His temple throbbed in pain as if he had been drinking with his father, Minato Namikaze, until one of them was snoozing under the table. That obviously never happened. The blond-haired boy grunted, rubbing his temple in pain and thought a third of his brain cells must have been fried at the moment.

It took him several minutes regained enough control of mind and body to realize he was not where he supposed to be. The pattern on the ceiling along with the wallpapers was completely different from what he knew was of evidence.

"Hang on a minute, this isn't my room…?" Naruto mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He examined the interior of the bedroom as clearly as he could. If he had to guess, it was a girl room with pinkish color and dolls along the wall, but he wasn't really sure. He never had a sister or met another girl beside his mother, whom did not decorate her bedroom like so. Her one was filled with torturous devices and weapons for reason that every night filled with girlish scream that obviously did not belong to her.

Pulling his body upright, allowing the warm furred blanket to slide itself down his toned muscular chest due to gravity, he noticed he was stark naked. That was odd since he never slept completely naked before as his clothing weren't actually made of real materials. There also red liquid beneath around his leg and crotch as he dipped and smeared it between his fingers. "This looks like blood…? But I'm not bleeding."

_"Ah, slow down," a golden-haired girl with blurred face beseeched as she gasped in pain before pleasure came. She appeared to be trying something new as it was the same with him in the dimly lit bedroom. As if he was an animal in heat, he continued thrust forward with some reckless abandonment, forcing the girl pressed down on the bed. He wanted to stop, but the tingling sensation below his waist urged him forward and sought for something out of this world; a climatic ending perhaps._

Distorted fragment of memories about a hot, erotic, and rather awkward night invaded his mind one after another without his say so. The sensation of soft skin on his fingertips, his tongue has taste of her fluid, his ear had heard sound of her moaning voice, and most important of all he felt like he was inside something warm and moist. Shaking his head vigorously to clear the memory that seemed to be stuck between dream and reality away, he began to think to himself what it all meant exactly. It felt real, yet it wasn't.

Still, by all the definition and sensation, it was intercourse, but he had never done something like that before in his sixteen years of life. Even so, he knew enough from his mother and father's constant sexual venture around their secluded home to his dismay. Even if it seemed like a false memory, it felt quite good when he had experienced it for himself. A smile formed before it shifted into a frown when he realized that his partner was someone younger than him.

'Why can't I think straight? Everything is like jumble mess in my head,' Naruto thought and tried to grab any piece of memory that was vivid enough to be comprehensive. He remembered that after the battle with Riser Phenex in order to break off the stupid marriage contract and free Rias Gremory from the burden, he returned home to see his parents as well as relayed to them what had happened.

**_[Aftermath of Rias versus Riser]_**

"What did you say?" Kushina shouted in shock. She couldn't believe her own son just crashed one of the rating games. Since its inception, it was held in high esteem by many of her kinds – devils – as it was a mean to ascend the social ladder. Interfering with one was greatly frowned upon by most. "I told you to go with him to prevent something like that happening. Why didn't you!? Where were you!?"

"Calm down, Kushina. It wasn't an official game so there can't be that many spectators. If it was a real rating game, everyone would have stopped him. And from what he said, it seemed like Sirzechs-kun allowed it with expressed consent of both parties involved. Anyway, did you really interfere with the fight and assaulted Riser-kun as a promoted knight of Gremory?" Minato questioned skeptically.

Naruto reasserted that he did become a temporary substitute since Rias Gremory, the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin, did not have a full peerage at the time, thus making the battle unfair to begin with.

"I know it was a bit impulsive of me to jump in and announced that I would fight for Rias-chan's behalf, but I just didn't want to let…" Naruto trailed off as he remembered Rias and Issei's interaction during the battle. They were more than friends, that much was obvious to anyone. Rias' brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, had blatantly implied it and urged him to crash the game while he stayed back and watched. "It won't happen again."

"See that you don't! And think before you do, damn it! I told you so many times!" Kushina ordered quite sternly. She then calmed herself and sighed with a thoughtful expression. "It was a good marriage proposal between two great houses, Phenex and Gremory. For you to break up something like that on a whim, it seems like the time has changed from what I remembered. By the way, did you apologize to Lord Phenex for your misconduct?"

"Eh? Misconduct? But it was a fair fight… kind of?" Naruto defended himself as he frowned. It obviously wasn't a fair fight one might say. Riser Phenex was only a High Class devil, while he was officially an Ultimate Class, but unofficially, he was higher. Regardless what level he was, it was still a world of difference. It was like him fighting a child, and he didn't need to bring out more devastating techniques like he previously fought with Lucifer in a rather friendly sparring until Grayfia jumped in between to stop them.

Narrowing her eyes at her son disapprovingly, Kushina sighed again. "Tell me, Naruto, do you really think that battle was fair? You, who trained daily since you were able to talk, fighting against Riser Phenex, who spends most of his time womanizing? And you manipulated him into accepting a battle he could not win."

It wasn't fair by anyone's standard. It was like asking the super devil, Sirzechs Lucifer, to be in his sister's peerage for the battle. "If you put it that way, I suppose not, Okaa-sama. I will apologize to Riser-kun and Lord Phenex when I get a chance of meeting them."

"See that you do," Kushina said. "Tell me about Ria –

"Actually, Naruto. If you wanted to, how about now?" Minato interrupted before his wife could complete her sentence. She glared at him angrily as he sweat-dropped. "I mean I'm heading over there anyway to discuss some… ummm personal matter."

Naruto eyed his father suspiciously as the man's eyes were shifty. "What personal matter?"

"Hmmm? That's for me to know and for you to find out… owww! Let go!" Minato said before his ear was pulled by his wife from the side.

"Minato! What personal matter? Are you hiding something from me?" Kushina demanded as her husband led her into the corner of the kitchen. He cocked his head over to see where his son was before trying to whisper something to his wife. He didn't, however, as he noticed a small miniature humanoid was ear dropping on the conversation on his shoulder.

"Naruto, this doesn't concern you," Minato said and threw the elemental chibi-clone at his son and then moved to another room before whispering. Naruto grabbed it before it was reabsorbed into him.

"I guess, I will get ready to go to school then," Naruto said, leaving the room. He was curious what personal matter his father was talking about, but at the moment, he got more important thing on his mind. He wanted to stay close to crimson-haired girl and possibly break up any more intimacy between Issei and Rias since their development would make him the third wheel. He didn't want to be someone like that. "Kuoh Academy huh, I wondered…"

Returning back with the couple talking in another room, they were still whispering to each other.

"I wasn't able to stop Naruto during the fight because I was watching the battle in another room with Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory. I mean I could have, but I don't think it was necessary since Naruto wouldn't go that far and kill Riser right in front of everyone. Anyway, the two Lords expressed their concern about the seemingly perfect proposal turning into a mess. After seeing the conclusion of the game, they both decided to break off the marriage contract in favor of Rias' wishes, but Lord Phenex asked me what I thought of his daughter, Ravel Phenex, before I could leave."

"Ravel? And…what do you think of her? Also why are we still whispering?"

"Naruto might have his miniature clones in here since he was able to use your technique to give his element shapes. I swear he keeps coming up with new techniques when he got nothing better to do. I lost count of how much he has now. As for Ravel, I accidently said to Lord Phenex that she would make a good wife for someone someday so he proposed another marriage contract with me if it didn't work out with Gremory's heiress."

"Oh! Really!? That's good so when the wedding?" Kushina asked, skipping several steps that a proper relationship should have.

"What…? Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't like repeating myself so listen properly… tsk. If it didn't work out between Gremory and our Houses, then I propose a backup plan since our son probably will be depressed. With that in mind, I told Lord Phenex I will talk to you about it to see what we should do. I have met Ravel Phenex afterward since she wanted to talk to me. She's a polite girl, and after her brother got beaten and from what I could tell briefly, she seemed to have some attractions toward Naruto now."

"Is she unstable…?"

"Eh? I… I don't think so. I think she obsessed, not insane."

"That's good too," Kushina said with a nod. Obsession got her approval as it can be used to drive the girl to become more suitable to her son. "Okay, I want to meet her first hand before I give my answer whether I want that marriage contract or not."

"Don't you mean our answer?"

"Yes, yes, our answer," Kushina corrected. "How old is she anyway?"

**_[Returning to the presence]_**

Naruto blinked as the blanket to his side moved. Someone was there as he leaned over to see. Ravel Phenex pulled herself up as the sheet fell off her body, showing her small firm breasts. She blinked as she saw Naruto, who was speechless as his eyes descended down her body.

"KYAHHH!"

The shrilling scream of the incredibly embarrassed girl as she covered herself ricocheted throughout the room and seeped through the door into the hall. It was loud enough to alert everyone within the massive mansion. Seconds later, the only door to the bedroom burst opened as Ruval Phenex, the oldest son of Lord Phenex, rushed through to render his sister's aid any aid she needed. Unlike Riser Phenex, who wore flamboyant style of clothing like a delinquent, the tall blond-haired man adorned noble attire like a real Lord.

"What happened, someone hurts you?" Ruval called out, noticing his little sister was crying on the bedside with another naked person who was face palming. Immediately, he forgot his courtly manner as fury boiled within him. "Naruto, you asshole, what did you do!? Why are you in my sister's room? Why are you naked! What did you do to her!? Tell me right now, you rapist!"

"Woah… What? Slow down and let me talk. I don't know what happened exactly," Naruto replied as Lord Phenex stood in the door along with a yawning Kushina and half-awakened Minato since they had stayed back for the night after the feast. Their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets after they saw what had happened in the room. It took at least a minute for them to regain their composure as Ruval thrashed Naruto around and demanding answers. He wasn't able to acquire any, however, since Kushina sent her naked son through several walls with a powerful enraged fist empowered with soaring flames.

"You idiot! How dare you do that to the daughter of our host? It's the first time I left home in centuries too!" She shouted angrily before hugging the girl, Ravel, in comfort. The golden-haired girl was no longer crying, but froze up at the massive hole to the side of her room, leading all the way to the outside of the house.

Lord Phenex and his eldest son, Ruval, sweat dropped as it obviously didn't go as plan. The damage to their home was something they didn't planned on either. Lady Phenex also arrived after the commotion with her second oldest son in tow before they muttered something to each other and frowned. Riser Phenex didn't appeared since he still locked himself in his room due to his defeat. He was still sulking about his first true loss.

"Hush, don't cry. He will take responsibility for what he has done or I will show him true hell," Kushina told the girl, who covered herself in blanket and sniffing a little.

"Kaa-sama," Ravel called the red-haired woman with a hidden smirk.

"Oi, oi, did you forget the plan?" Minato whispered softly into his wife's ear so others in the room could not hear. Kushina blinked and face palmed. In her rage, she'd forgotten about it completely.

Outside, in a deep trench, Naruto sighed. He pulled himself up as flames swirled around his body and materialized a new set of clothing. He knew, no matter what, that he would never do something like that consciously or unconsciously.

"What's going on? The last thing I remembered as having dinner and then nothing after that… could I've been drugged?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

For the prologue (not really necessary to know, but it helps), read Red String of Fate all the way to **_For Her Hands – Act II_**. This route is more like a detective story of Naruto finding out who set him up with some comedic moments along the way. Could it be his parents? Lord Phenex? Lady Phenex? Who knows… oh I do ^^b. Like usual, the route is AU from the other ones.


	2. Wings of Flames (Part 2)

**Wings of Flames **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Hmmm… here's another chapter. I only actually write around 2 to 3k of words per day so longer one are actually multiple days. Hey! I have work as well you know. Anyway, this story is short story (10-30k) long depends. I've been doing Route Roulette in the past few days. I'm going to switch to something else soon. I wasn't going to release this yet, but Milkitia asked nicely so here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

**=[Wings of Flames]=  
Part 2**

"What happened?" Minato whispered to his wife, Kushina. They both were sitting at one end of an adequately large rectangular table with intricate designs as befitting of its owner, the Phenex. "I thought we were just knocked him out and put him in bed with Ravel-chan. That way, he would take responsible for his actions. I didn't think we needed to go that far by making them have sex right there and then?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Kushina questioned. "I have nothing to do with it. You were the one who drugged him and place him on the bed with my daughter-in-law! Don't shift the blame to me, baka!"

Minato sighed as it was his wife's plan to begin with. She also provided the potent sleeping drug to knock out their son, but since the plan had messed up beyond repair, he had to take the whole blame now. Initially, he just went along with it since he didn't really care who could be his daughter in law since it was up to his son. Rias, the heiress of Gremory Clan, was a fine girl from her appearance, but he was disappointed in her adamant refusal to meet him and his son even just briefly. The crimson-haired princess of ruin, as she was called, claimed to be busy training her peerage for the fight with Riser Phenex so it was understand somewhat. He accepted that excuse and so did Naruto.

In contrast, Ravel Phenex, was courteous and polite young lady. The blond-haired petite girl truly wanted to meet him and Naruto even though he had visited the Phenex's household before. The first impression was everything as he had taught his son so he'd approved the girl's endeavors. With Lord Phenex's proposal of joining their houses, it seemed like a done deal, but of course, the final say would belong to Naruto.

"Yes, it's my idea. I shouldn't do something like that so I'm sorry. But what's done is done. It's going to be hard to get out of this," Minato admitted with a frown. "All we can do now is minimized the damage as much as we can. If the words got out that our son deflowered Phenex's daughter while staying as their guests, what left of our standing will plummet."

"Who cares about that," Kushina retorted. She never really cares about her family's social standing in their society. "Ours already are as low as they could be the moment we'd faked our deaths and abandoned our master Leviathan. What I'm more concern about is our guest's one. The Phenex are very aristocratic. If Sochi doesn't take responsibility, this is like a great insult to their honor and bloodline."

"Yeah, I supposed so," Minato said and sighed again. "I really didn't think it would go this far. The plan seemed great when we… I mean I planned it. I must apology sincerely to Phenex-kun for the misconduct, and will try to uphold the proposed contract as much as I can."

A third person coughed and spoke up: "So it was you two, how could you sell me out like that? What kind of parents are you?"

"NARUTO!?" Both the parents screamed like they just saw a ghost before blinking and dropped their shock immediately. They were veteran of a devastating war and they just showed something they should not have.

"What have you heard so far?" Minato asked as Naruto glared at him before dropping down on a free chair by the middle of the table.

"Nothing much… just the important parts," Naruto stated dryly before leering at his parents. "That would explained why I don't remember anything after the feast. I'm pissed that you would do something like that. You could have asked me whether I want to pursue Ravel-chan, instead. It wasn't like I have my eyes dead set on Rias-chan. I've only met her one time after all."

"Sochi, Kaa-san is sorry for not stopping your father," Kushina said remorsefully, massaging her son's shoulders from behind like a genuine servant. "But Ravel-chan isn't bad at all. She's honest, sincere, polite, and just so darn adorable like her mother. I know I haven't met Rias Gremory yet, but you should consider her as your wife, or first wife if you still wish for Rias' hand in marriage."

Naruto doubted that the prestige Gremory's household would allow their daughter, their only daughter and heir, to be of any title less than an official wife. In addition, even if he agreed to something like that, girls rarely like to share in anything. They might accept it first, but most will regret it later. Then it would be more or less a headache unless he separated them from each other, and once that particular path is opened, there would be no reason to stop at just one or two girls.

"Would they all be happy? Huh? Why am I thinking of something like that. That wouldn't be fair to any of them, and haven't heard any well-known devil having multiple wives either, even Sirzechs-kun have only one," Naruto questioned as he was bordering on Issei's mentality.

"Then choose Ravel then, she's more or less your woman by now, and I have something to say to Lord Phenex," Minato pointed out after hearing his son spoke his mind.

"Eh, not so fast," Naruto said. "You two only drugged me and brought me into her room right?"

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry," Minato apologized.

"Shut it, I'm still pissed at you," Naruto retorted and leered up at Kushina. "And you too. But if that's the case then who drugged Ravel-chan? I'm sure she would be against something like that since the last time I checked, she's a girl! And I don't think what happened last night was like what you all seemed to decide as the truth. I only have flashes of hazy memory, but it felt surreal like it was an implanted false memory. If that the case, someone must have created it while I was snoozing."

"What about the evidence?" Kushina asked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"The blood's still wet, that mean it was recent, not from something like six hours ago," Naruto answered with a sigh. "The awkwardness between Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and their sons are very suspicious from what I could tell briefly before Kaa-san sent me out the house with a punch."

"Ah, Kaa-san was over reacting, are you hurt?" Kushina asked as she hugged her son from behind. It obviously wasn't considering her personality.

"No, but I need a moment to think about what happened," Naruto said, removing his mother's hands around his neck. "If I did something like that even unconscious, I will take full responsibility."

**_[Yesterday, late afternoon]_**

"Greeting, Namikaze-sama, Uzumaki-sama, and Naruto-sama. My name is Ravel Phenex," the blond curly-haired girl introduced while giving a polite bow before the seated guests in the room. Her father, Lord Phenex, or commonly known as Phenex to others as the birth name no longer be used commonly once they ascended to Lordship of their house smiled and nodded approvingly.

"She's so cute," Kushina said with her eyes sparkled while Minato gave out a forced cough. Naruto, on the other hand, introduced himself to the girl formerly even though he had met her during the battle a few days ago. She was an opponent, but he didn't bother to attack her as she wasn't a threat.

"We need to have a private conversation without the kids here. Ravel, can you take Naruto to show him around the house?" Phenex requested as Minato nodded in agreement. Kushina wanted to go Ravel to know her better, but her desire to catch on old times won in the end. It had been centuries since they last talk like this, and it wasn't in a comfortable home surrounded with expensive furniture, but rather on a battlefield with rock like chair while their peerages and comrades screaming from their grievous wounds.

The times had changed in the centuries passed, and the underworld was more peaceful now.

"Yes, father," Ravel answered politely. She then grabbed the blond hand and pulled him with her out the door of the common room.

"Ah? But if this is about me, I should stay here and give my opinion," Naruto requested by Minato told him to go since it did not concern him. Naruto sighed and followed Ravel around the massive house. It was much bigger than his home from the numerous unused rooms.

"Ravel…-chan, where's your brother, Riser?" Naruto asked after she explained some of the rooms and kind of arts was decorated along the paths.

"Onii-sama has becomes a recluse after you defeated him. He's sulking in his room," Ravel said before her expression saddened. "I've tried to get him out, but he yelled at me and ordered me to leave him alone. He has never yelled at me before."

"Is that so? I'm sorry for kicking his arrogance ass," Naruto jested with a cheeky grin.

"I do not believe it is your fault, Uzumaki-san," a blond-haired man and deep blue eyes said. He was wearing fine clothing, reflecting his heritage and nobility. "My brother had grossly underestimated his opponent. This inevitable loss will teach him not to rely so heavily on his regenerative ability, but think and planned first hand."

"Ruval Phenex-san, nice to meet you," Naruto greeted the eldest son of the Phenex clan. "I have read and studied your battle tactics in the rating games… as much as I could get my hands on. You managed to defeat many Ultimate Classes even though you're not one yourself. Why did you drop out the last game? Was your opponent that much stronger than you?"

"Please, Uzumaki-san, call me Ruval," Ruval said. "As for the reason why I've dropped out then, I think winning against her would be costly at the time, and she had another battle that afternoon so I wanted her to fight with her top shape since it was more important than mine. I have re-arranged another with her at a later date to settle our differences and reclaim my top ten ranking. If you are interested, would you like to spectate then?"

"I would be honor, Ruval. Likewise, please call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san is my mother, and it felt weird when someone called me that," Naruto suggested humbly before dropping his all too formal disposition.

Ruval nodded in response. They both then smirked as something went between them at Ravel's confusion.

"We are only in the shadow of our parents, aren't we?" Ruval asked with a smile as Naruto nodded in agreement. Everyone knew Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but not so much about their son, Naruto Uzumaki. War was always a great mean to make a name for one self.

"Yes, I want people to know me as Naruto, not Uzumaki and Namikaze's heir," Naruto spoke his mind freely as Ruval understood it as well. An heir of any devil clan was a great burden as they must succeed their father and bring prestige to their house. A pureblood heir was even more so since many would expect them to surpass the previous generation like the four Satans did.

"I as well, unfortunately. I will work toward that goal, and one day we can sit down and have a laugh about our folly," Ruval joked as Naruto chuckled. "Also, I see you've taken a liking to my dear sister. I hope to see you two more acquaintance after this day, and maybe we would be brothers instead."

"Eh? One can only hope," Naruto answered as Ravel looked at him deeply.

"You will stay for tonight dinner won't you? We are preparing a large feast with all our peerages attending," Ruval asked.

"Yes, of course since my parents will catch up with yours for a while," Naruto said. "Will Riser-kun be there? The battle is over, and I don't feel right hurting him like that."

"That remains to be seen, Naruto-kun," Ruval said with a frown. His youngest brother was still depressed and shut himself in his room. "It's nice to meet you, but I must be going. I will meet you at dinner, or maybe earlier than that."

Once Ruval left, Naruto paid attention to his guide. "Can you take me to your brother, Ravel-chan?"

"I can, but why do you want to see him?" Ravel questioned. "Onii-sama is not going to talk to you, you know. He won't leave his room at all even if I begged. I really want him to return to his normal self."

"He won't leave huh?" Naruto questioned as devilish smile formed on his face. "If I can get him out of his room, say in the next hour, what would you give me for it?"

"Umm… ahh.. umm.. what do you want, Naruto-sama," Ravel asked shyly. She had seen her brother making out with his peerage all the time, and she only knew one thing that boy wanted. Needlessly to say, she was somewhat okay with it.

"How about you show me around the surrounding estate you have instead of staying here?" Naruto asked as Ravel blinked several times.

'What was I hoping he asked for?' Ravel questioned mentally. "Yeah, I can do that. I will show you our beautiful garden as well."

"That would be great, let's go smoke your brother out," Naruto said excitedly and mischievously.

**XxXxX**

"Riser-sama," his peerages muttered as he, himself, looked out the window with depressing eyes. He had a fiancé as well the invincibility of his immortality just a short time ago. Naruto Uzumaki, the temporary knight of Rias Gremoy, had showed the most blatant weakness of his family's power. As long as something embedded in them, they cannot regenerate the obstructed part. It was fatal if their heart cannot be reformed in time.

"Go away until I needed something," Riser ordered as his peerages looked at the ground. They vanished afterward, leaving him alone in the room. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

A few minutes later, Riser noticed his room was filled with dense black smoke. He coughed heavily and raced to toward the door and noticed the toxic fume was leaking in the gap near the floor.

"You can't do something like that!" the voice that sounded like his sister, Ravel Phenex, called out from beyond the door.

"Why not? Even I'm not immune to smoke," a familiar voice answered. "And it's the quickest way of getting someone out unless they have a death wish."

"But, what if Onni-sama doesn't? Would he suffocate in the room?"

"That's a possibility," Naruto answered childishly. "But I want to see if Phenex's resurrection can revive a person in something like this? Even if it did, he would suffocate and died again wouldn't he? That's a terrible way to go, constantly reviving and dying, unable to stop it."

"Another weakness?" Riser questioned angrily. If he didn't go out now, he would be in such a torturous state until his power no longer able to resurrect him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This route is more or less about Phenex's family since it never really showed that much in the cannon of DXD. Considering their tears were the most sought after item in the whole underworld, wouldn't their house be wealthy and held in high esteem? Mostly dedicated to Ravel's and Naruto's interaction! It's their romantic story after all. As stated, all routes are different from each other so you can read this as standalone or linked. While Route Roulette shared the same background, what I described from onward are completely different from the other one. Hey, I don't want to recycle materials ^^b.


	3. Wings of Flames (Part 3)

**Wings of Flames **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

What happened leading to the shocking event of the first chapter will obviously be described slowly. It's really only a day had passed since Naruto (and his parents) met with the Phenex clan, and you can do a lot in a day.

* * *

**=[Wings of Flames]=  
Part 3**

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" Riser roared after opening the door. He only saw his sister standing in the corridor, blinking shocking at him while the actual culprit was nowhere to be seen. "Where is that bastard Uzuma–

Riser did not get to finish the insult as a palm pressed hard against his back and pushed him out the entrance, forcing him to stumble; almost falling over in the corridor. Luckily, the support provided by the wall prevented that.

"Onii-sama," Ravel called out. "Are you okay?"

"Hah! See! I got him out of the room. Looks like I've won the bet, Ravel-chan!" Naruto called out with his fingers forming a V-shape before the girl. He then froze up for a fraction of a second, realizing what he had done. It wasn't because he pushed Riser out, but rather, he had showed his inner childish nature right in front of significant others. "Ahem, I guess I got your brother out of his room, Ravel-chan. I think I'm entitled to my reward now."

Ravel stared at him for a bit, wondering what the persona he'd just shown was. To her, it seemed that the humbled and polite mannerism he displayed in front of everyone was more or less forced or required of him. She gave a nod as he returned it in kind.

"Reward?" Riser questioned, glaring angrily at the blond before grabbing his collar. "You bastard! You think this is a game?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sent Riser flying with a punch to the cheek. "Yes, it's a game. That's why it called a rating game. It's for fun while solving differences between two parties. And when it's over, the mattered is settled. You should already know that, and you should use it as an experience, not mopping around the house and being a dick to everyone."

Riser rubbed his face in pain while on the ground. Fury boiled in him as he roared while lurching forward. He sent the blond into his room with a punch to the gut, which Naruto took on without trying to avoid it. Riser then stared at his hand before clenching it. "Tsk! Why didn't you evade that?"

"Naruto-sama," Ravel called with concern and went to check the blond. She was surprised to find he was grinning like having a good time. "Why are you laughing? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Ravel-chan, thanks for asking," Naruto clarified and dismissed her concern. He sat upright and looked up at Riser from his position. "You can do it if you try so why lock yourself in your room?"

"What are you on about?"

"Picking yourself up when you fall," Naruto answered, standing at full height before the third son of the Phenex clan. "You must have suffered your first real lost against me, but it isn't the end of the world. So what if things didn't go your way? It doesn't mean you should give up hope; pull yourself up and use that defeat as a lesson – an experience – in order to better yourself."

"Tsk, that because you've never lost before," Riser retorted angrily. "You don't know how I feel so get the fuck out!"

"You have no idea," Naruto replied calmly. "I'm glad you think so highly of me, Riser-kun. You are so sure that I am someone who could defeat his parents, the great Namikaze and Uzumaki, when only starting to learn his family's techniques? That I'm someone who excelled in battle without tireless repetitive daily training to the point of exhaustion? Who spends hours each night learning and memorizing as much information as I can from countless of complicated book so one day, those knowledge might be of use to me even if the chance are slim at best?"

Silence reigned as the man of in his early twenty was speechless.

"You're confused to where real talent lies. It's not something you're born with, but it something you gained through constant hard work and dedication," Naruto paraphrased what his parents had taught him long ago. "Perhaps you never requested your parents or brothers to fight against you as they would against someone of their equal like I have. I admitted I'm envious at your clan's regenerative power since I could not just shrug off severed limbs. But right now, you are wasting your potential by feeling sorry for yourself. So what if you lost a game? As long as you still breathing, there always a chance you can defeat me and everyone you will come across! You truly lose if you give up!"

Ravel was staring up at Naruto as her admiration reached a new level while her brother, Riser Phenex, simply fumed and pushed the blond out the way to find a chair in the room. It was true that he had never fought and lost in a real battle. Training with his older brothers and parents was more like a friendly sparring, and against all the other opponents in the rating game, he didn't need to try as hard as he was immortal with his regenerative ability. Its only weakness, he thought a few days ago, was holy artifact or water as they sapped his stamina and suppressed his power. Everything changed after the battle with Rias.

"What's the point? I've lost my fiancé and my standing, I got nothing left," Riser muttered as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"First off, that game was not official so it doesn't count. Lucifer-sama had said so himself so you didn't rank up or down. Even you did, it's not like the top ten rankers have never lost before. Even the champion, Diehauser Belial, has lost a bunch of times when he was starting out. Now look at him? King of the games! And he sure the hell isn't stronger than Lucifer! Besides, people only remember the last great deed – good or bad – someone has done. I can say for sure that no body except close friends remembered the mischievous shits my parents did when they were cadets in the military along with your parents. Everyone only remembered their overall achievements in the war even if they both are deserters. That's how great their feats and legends are!"

Naruto calmed down again to talk normally. "And I don't think Rias Gremory was ever your fiancé. A fiancé is someone you should get to know well, sharing mutual feelings and understandings. It seems to me that you don't know anything about Rias-chan at all. Did you not see her teary face when you beat her friend, Issei, senseless? It's hard to miss unless you're blind so you should at least understand the reason why she was crying. You have engaged for so long, but do you even know what are her hopes, her dreams, her likes and dislikes?"

Seeing the expression on the Riser's face, Naruto was getting more annoyed.

"What have you been doing these past decades!?" Naruto roared, shaking his head in annoyance. "I'm envious. I've only met her one time, during the game, but at least I made an effort to learn about her from whatever means I could like through her brother or Lord Gremory. She didn't want to be known as Gremory's heir because that was thrust upon her when Sirzechs became Lucifer, one of the four Satans. All she wanted is to be known as Rias Gremory; a person, who had her own goal and ambition, not some title. If you have seen that much then, she would have accepted the proposal and joined her house with yours as it's in everyone's interest."

"But you didn't bother to do that. If you really wanted her hands and for her to be by your side, then make an effort like me! Idiot!" Naruto shouted as Riser flinched. He then inhaled deeply before sighing and continuing. "If you don't then she will forever be out of your reach no matter what. Tsk, I guess I'm an idiot as well, why am I telling this to a potential rival? Having that pervert idiot is enough, and here I am, trying to increase the number of suitors."

"Anyway, Ravel-chan, shall we go check out the surrounding land? I think I need to cool off somewhere with fresh air," Naruto requested as Ravel realized she was still in the room with them.

"But what about Onii-sama?"

"I think he needs some time to think for himself," Naruto answered, leering at Riser. All three of them were still young when comparing to their parent's age, which were in the four digits range, so there were much to be learned. "It's never too late so think about it. Have a clear goal then get up, go out, and fight for what you believe in."

**XxXxX**

"What can you say about me, Naruto?" Ravel asked as she led him down the luxurious hallway toward the back door of her home. There were a few minutes of silence after they left Riser alone in his room since she was thinking to herself. His words had moved her and she was determined to follow her goal, but she admitted she was depressed when he stated he was pursuing Rias Gremory.

Naruto noticed the golden-haired girl had dropped the honorific associated with his name, but didn't make any of it since formality was for their parents and people of high ranking. He currently had no rank at all. Naruto stopped and had a thoughtful expression on. Ravel Phenx soon followed and tilted her head to the side with her hands behind her back while facing him. It was quite cute in his opinion with her purplish and pinkish colored dress. It had ribbons around her slender waist and bow in the front above her chest.

"Let's see, you're a girl from the dress you have on, unless you like cross dressing," Naruto joked as she glared at him. "Hehe, sorry. Let's me see."

Naruto then analyzed the girl from what he knew so far. "Okay. Ravel-chan as a person is well mannered and polite when greeting someone new, elegant from the attire she have on with perfectly manicured fingers and probably toes. Her hairstyle must have taken some effort to do each day. She's outgoing by taking the time to show someone like me around and listen to my request, and diligent at her task even though she did not know the exact origin of some of the paintings and statues in the hallway."

Ravel blinked several times as a smirk plastered on the blond's face. The young girl then blushed in embarrassment. She just made up stuffs along the way since she wasn't sure where those items came from, but it seems like Naruto had more knowledge on the subject than her. He didn't say anything when she was making a fool out of herself.

Naruto chuckled and continued. "Ravel-chan is someone who cares deeply about her family members since she attacked me even though she knew she could not hope to defeat me. Despite her current age, she's intelligent and perceptive, knowing when to speak and when not to by reading the atmosphere of the situation. She's proud of her heritage and lineage, but can be prideful of her clan's seemingly invincible power, but that is a perk in my opinion."

"You got all that!?" Ravel was shocked. She only knew him for several hours in total, including the time they spend in the rating game between Rias and her brother. The blond was incredible insightful and analyzed her almost perfectly.

"And she likes strong and older boys from the admiration she gave since I bested her brother in a one and one fight," Naruto added flatly. "I think Ravel-chan wants to claim me like some sort of trophy as well? Am I wrong?"

Her face heated up since her admiration just powered up into yearning. "N-n-n-n-no. That's not true, I don't like only strong boy!"

"Oh? So you like someone older than you? I'm really flattered, but you're a little short aren't you? I have to bend over or crouch down to do anything with you."

"Do something with me!? Naruto is being a meanie! Stop teasing me!" Ravel called out with flustered cheeks like a caught child before rubbing her eyes. The incredibly cute gesture was enough to make the blond sweat-dropped. His heart wasn't made of stone so he immediately fell for the ruse.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking! I'm not suggesting anything indecent," Naruto apologized before face palming as Ravel stuck her tongue out and cleared away a single faked tear. "Tsk, but you get only one!"

**XxXxX**

"What are you doing!?" Ravel shouted as the blond beheaded monstrous creature – wild animal – of the underworld with a giant glowing cleaver made of pure yellow flames. It cauterized the opening immediately as a smell of cook flesh arose alongside the steam.

They were checking out the undeveloped landscape belonging to the Phenex Family as Naruto requested. Besides their massive garden, in which Lady Phenex spend most of her time in with her second son, the area surrounding the impressive mansion was not used for anything particular. The underworld was big, but highly unpopulated due to their diminishing numbers. Even at the peak of their population, they were only numbered in few millions.

"I'm thinking of making something to eat," Naruto answered as he landed on the ground. The creature's head with several elongated protruding spikes crashed into the ground behind him. It was soon followed by the body. The flaming weapon vanished, breaking into uplifted flakes from his hand. "Do you want to join me for a meal?"

"B-b-b-but, it's not editable," Ravel stuttered, looking at the dead beast in slight disgust. Being born of noble family – one of the pillars – she was given pretty much everything she desired, from fine cuisine to expensive toys to elaborated dresses. In contrast, Naruto, who was taught as much as possible at his request so he could do anything and everything, was not actually born to one of the seventy two pillars of the underworld, thus his family had very little property and wealth.

In truth, the Namikaze and Uzumaki were of extra devils with ancient heritage, tracing all the ways back to the immemorial time when devil were nothing more than a sinful ambomination, preying on each other without a second thought. Hell, as the place might as well be called along with every dimension in existence, were ruled by six princes from their mighty thrones with their sixty six supports. Seventy two was the number when added together, but putting by each other side was something else.

Namikaze and Uzumaki clan was their direct descendant of the unbroken bloodline. It was very rare for those kinds of line still exist after the creation of pillars from the remnants of the great fallout. Devils, Angels, Satans, Gods, Youkai, and any other supernatural creatures came after to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the princes as they went far beyond anyone's reach. Even diluted over the numerous generations, Naruto were still of royalty, not of nobility, and could still awaken his birthright by using the near limitless power that resided within the sealed thrones within the dimensional gaps. Unfortunately, that story was for another time as currently, the heir to two thrones, the prince of Saṃsāra, knew or cared enough about that.

"How do you know? Have you tried before?" Naruto asked and created a bonfire with his inherited power. "I have and I'm still here so I can say for sure that is editable and won't kill you since I'm still here. Can a Phenex even die of food poisoning? Anyway, I admitted that it's not as good as what the human world has to offer, but we survived on this stuff before we even step foot in that world."

Ravel took in the information and nodded as it was their recorded history. The human world had offered more than just new and exotic things their kind never seen before. Contracts formed with humanity were also the great power source. She watched him slashed through the meat with his hands. It took him much longer than necessary as if he searching taxingly for something within the carcass.

He then cooked what he had found over the flames slowly before offering it to her in bite size in cube form on a glowing plate made of solidified flames.

"I don't want it," Ravel refused adamantly. "We will have a proper feast tonight with ballroom dancing as well so I don't want to fill up on – eck!"

While Ravel was talking, Naruto flicked a small piece into the girl's mouth, forcing her to choke on it before coughing it out. The succulent juice smeared over her tongue in the effort.

"Naruto? Why did you do that?"

"It's good isn't it?" Naruto asked as the girl blinked and felt her taste bub with a few clicks. It wasn't as good as the food she usually consumed, but it was definitely different.

"Try new things, Ravel-chan. I took a lot of time finding the best and tender parts of the kill for you so at least you could do is have a taste before refusing my generosity," Naruto advised calmly and placed another piece in his mouth. "But if you don't want it then fine. I will eat it all myself. It's too good to be wasted."

"Is that why you took so long before?" Ravel asked as Naruto had a blanked expression on before chewing on another piece. "Stop eating it all! It's mine!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

What I described about awakening his birthright won't happen in this route since it doesn't go to that far. Naruto put on his best manners when talking to people of good standing, but the stress and burden of being an heir as well as commander of the battle for survival, where he have to weight which of the squads under his command should get the rather limited reinforcement will change him. War changes people with harsh decisions. He became comfortable with his inner self in order to forget the thing he's forced to do, hence he is more happy and cheerful in **_Crimson Dream_**.


	4. Wings of Flames (Part 4)

**Wings of Flames **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Harem is possible if the length is actually long enough. It won't be true harem, however. You can see read my profile for that. The **_interest _**thing affects all my stories, if there's not enough, this story will be on hiatus. Let's give this one another shot.

* * *

**=[Wings of Flames]=  
Part 4**

"Look at that," Minato called out as he pointed at the sky with interest while standing in the most exquisite garden. He'd noticed there were two people chasing each other in the sky. The small trail of flames left by the one ahead had given him enough indication to who they were. None of the three adults around were paying any attention to him.

"S-stop it, we're not little kids anymore," Lady Phenex demanded in a high-pitched moaning voice while her endowed breasts were fondled from behind by a pair of hands. To those that were in the vicinity and could see for themselves, she was very much like an older version of her daughter except with her hair done in a more elaborately style with expensive glimmering ornaments.

Her husband, Lord Phenex, stared unflinchingly as his wife, who was trying to remove the offending hands as best she could.

"Nuuuuu… I finally remembered why Ravel-chan is so familiar when I first saw her. She looked just like you when you were younger, but less of a crybaby," Kushina refused the demand as she massaged the two soft mounts with a lecherous expression while Lady Phenex tried to hold in her voice. "Rayna-chan had grown a lot in these years with these things. Having more kids sure have made them big so they need to be massaged, and no one here is complaining. Isn't that right?"

Lord Phenex gave a nod on reflex as he watched the display while being strangely aroused. Several knuckles on the head later, he was standing with Minato away from their chattering wives. He finally saw the playful game of tags by his daughter and his friend's son as Minato had pointed out previously.

"They are having fun," Phenex acknowledged while rubbing the bump. "The offer still stands."

"Yes, they are having fun," Minato agreed as he watched the same scene. "It's just like you and Rayna those years ago when we were young, but that all it is. They supposed to have fun before they have to partake in their own paths, whichever it may be. I can only guide and advise my son on his journey, not dictate what he should do. The final say is up to him."

"I see you haven't changed in appearance and mind. Still the same Minato all those years ago," Phenex admitted as he lowered his eyes at the blooming garden that stretched on for miles. "But I cannot do the same like you. I admitted that I was too ambitious of wanting to holding onto the old tradition. As our population increases in numbers with each passing generation, the numbers of pure-blooded decreases. The Evil Pieces might have prevented our declines, but it took away what made us unique; our identity."

Phenex then chuckled. "Hearing my own words, I must have sounded like those of the previous government, refusing to accept the inevitable."

"… They are not wrong in that regard, but they took things to the extreme, disregarding all of our opinions narrow-mindedly," Minato said as he thought about the Old Satan Factions. "They're still trying to hold onto to their foolish ambitions. The moment they'd forsaken the wills and supports of our race, the war they'd pointlessly started was lost. Their stubbornness, refusing to change for the better, was their undoing. In my own opinion, if they were to rule, then our race would face extinction. Even if pure-blooded became a rarity in the unforeseen future, we will still be known as devils and no one can take that pride away from us. Considering your thoughts on the matter, there's still a problem about my son's bloodline if I accept your proposal."

"Thoughtful as always," Phenex said with a smile. "I already know that your son isn't of pureblood just like your wife. The union between Uzumaki and Namikaze was greatly frowned upon by our peers before the onset of the war. It was not because such marriage would create an uncontrollable offspring, but because she isn't of pureblood. They have since learnt the errors of their ways and became more inclined to the new government, but the discrimination is still there. At least there is some promise in this generation. The daughter of Gremory had shown me it by choosing that red dragon over my son. Strangely enough, I feel no anger toward her when she did, or when your son stepped in to fight on her behalf."

"I was there, remember? And why should you be furious? We're all relic of the past," Minato claimed, feeling incredibly old. "Teach them all we know then just sit back and watch the next generation show us the future they will create piece by piece. They have been doing great so far. Slow and surely it will come. But I hope it will come soon because I want to see a grandchild in my arms before my time is over just like my wife."

"As do I," Lord Phenex said with a chuckle. "I admitted my own daughter is not on par with Gremory's daughter. I still wished her to have a suitable husband that cares and loves for her. When she became Riser's bishop out of the blue, I was furious and would have done something I will definitely regret if my wife had not stopped me."

"… Phenex… don't put your daughter down like that. What makes Rias outshined Ravel? In my opinion, your daughter had made a better impression than Gremory's daughter. My wife immediately adored Ravel since she looked too much like Rayna when we were kids. If it was up to me, I and my wife would be busy planning the wedding already, but unfortunately, it was not. If I forced my son, he will definitely rebel. It has to be his choice on the path he walked. That is what I believed."

"I see. I suppose you are right in that regard. We shouldn't be hovering over our children like some sort of watchers, or they will never grow up," Phenex said thoughtfully as he remembered his own colourful youth. "Do you still remember that particular bachelor party when you were engaged to Kushina? We were all there, drinking our body weight in alcohol."

"I … I don't know what you're talking about," Minato said sheepishly with a dismissive wave of hand. He then became agitated even though it had happened so long ago. "We were just joking around then, but it got you two together didn't it so why are you still angry about it?"

"Truthfully, I'm not angry at how things turned out. I took responsibly for what happened even if my wife said it was fine with her while crying a waterfall," Phenex answered with a smile at the nostalgic memory. "Nothing actually happened then even there were many rumors about us floating around the academy. I'm glad you had set us up. I was too hesitant to ask her on a date even though I was smitten by her shyness."

"Well, you were sucking on her…" Minato trailed off about the bizarre rumors. "Heck, if I was me, I would take responsibility too. It was just a childish prank, but we all got punished by our parents in front of the whole academy and the girls we liked. It was incredibly embarrassing."

"Yes, it was," Phenex muttered as he remembered everyone who had a hand on in it was hanging upside down outside the academy half-naked for all the girls to see under the relentless sun. "As embarrassing as it maybe, it was still one the fondest memory we all shared. From that moment onward, we've learn that take responsibly for our actions and shared in the burden. I hope you have taught your son well just like our parents did."

**XxXxX**

Naruto did several aerobatic loops in the air playfully, trailing a long line of flames with his fiery wings, before blasting ahead with hypersonic speed. As fast as he was going, it would still take at least several minutes to traverse the entire landscape to the edge of the estate. He was speechlessly shocked to learn that the entire mountains range along with vast fertile pastures was only a small part of the Phenex's total wealth.

"Naruto-kun, can you slow down?" Ravel called out, but her voice was lost in the flapping wind. She tried to follow him as fast as she could, but she realized her eagle-like wings could never match his flames enhanced ones. As he vanished from view in front, she slowed down and panted heavily while looking at the purplish horizon.

"Naruto…"

"Why did you stop?" A familiar and firmed voice to her side asked. He hadn't left her behind after all, and with that thought went through her mind, she felt her young maiden heart soared higher than she thought possible.

Ravel tried her best not to display the emotion on her flustered face as she turned to face him. "You were flying too fast. I tried to call out, but you didn't hear me at all."

"No, I heard, but I thought I was flying at fairly slow speed," Naruto said with a frown. He had overestimated the girl's power since she was a High-Class devil, who should have her own peerages by now. "I was just a bit excited at how rich your family is. I know we have far more landmass than the human world since there is no large body of water, but I cannot put my head around this at all. How much of land does your family have in total?"

Thinking hard, Ravel tried to estimate her family enormous wealth. "Umm… I don't know exactly since father and mother never tabulated it before, but all the Pillars Clans have roughly about the same amount of lands once it was divided evenly after the war."

Naruto had to mentally stop his eyes from falling out of their socket. From what she had said, that meant each family of the remaining pillars had land roughly the size of Honshou of Japan under their control. "I thought the Gremory was rich because of Sirzechs-kun favoring them, but I guess I was wrong huh. So every Pillar has about 150,000 square miles of land? That's a lot!"

"About 200,000…" Ravel corrected as she remembered her brother, Riser, gloated about it once. "But I'm sure your family has the same."

Feeling greatly outclassed, Naruto looked away shyly with a crooked smile. "Yeah… we have about enough land for a big comfortable home with a huge library and few extra rooms, so about a few dozen squared miles?"

"But. But that can't be! Even if your clan isn't part of the active pillars, they should have entitlements for their lifetime of accomplishments," Ravel pointed out with shock. "Your parents should be like mother and father, having the same prestige as Dukes and Archdukes."

"Hmmm… that's true. Maybe my parents had relinquished their ownership of their properties when they left the war and went in hiding?" Naruto muttered questioningly as recalled the social hierarchy of his race.

Everyone started at the bottom as low-class devil and then climb the ladder to ultimate-class unless there were some exceptional circumstances. There were, of course, favoritism, but that was ironed out as much as possible. To ascend the ladder, there were several ways to do so. This included gathering points by contracting with humans, accomplishment great noteworthy deeds, and the most popular was the rating games. Everyone was placed into four official classes of ranking, but each have multiple of grades to them. In term of raw strength and powers, a High tier Ultimate-Class devil could potentially overpower a Low tier Ultimate-Class even if they were both classed as Ultimate-Level. Above that was God-Class, and in between were an unofficial class called super devils.

"Hey, wait a second. I'm an Ultimate Class, how come I got no landholding?" Naruto asked, feeling the sinister greed rising within his being. "I mean, it would be cool if I have a vast chunk of land to play around in?"

Ravel tried to think of a reason, but came up emptied. "Are you you're an Ultimate Class?""

The entire area shook heavily as Naruto glared at the girl for even questioning his powers level. Ravel was shaking from the potent aura radiated from the blond before it vanished completely. "Ah… I'm sorry for that. Hmmm… I'm going to check with Sirzechs-kun. Ummm… I will take you back home in a flash."

**XxXxX**

"Naruto-kun… and Ravel-chan," Sirzechs greeted warmly once the silver-haired maid let them in with a courteous bow. Ravel actually returned it, but Naruto felt it was unnecessary. "If you wish to see Rias, she's not here right now. Do you want something to eat or drink while you wait?"

Naruto and Ravel returned the greeting as politely as they could before taking their spot on the opposite of their host on a comfortable couch. They were sitting closed together, side by side, thus their display caused Sirzechs to raise a brow. Grayfia did the same before she left the room to get some refreshments from the kitchen.

Sirzechs finished examining the couple and smirked: "Are you already cheating on my sister, Naruto?"

"Huh? No, I wanted to take Ravel-chan home before heading here, but she refused to comply, saying it was her job to look after me or something…" Naruto said before mentally kicking himself blurting that out. "Pardon me, Lucifer-sama. Even if what you are implying is true, Rias and I are not a couple yet so it's technically not cheating."

"Hahahahahaha," Sirzechs laughed loudly. The two blond-haired guests waited patiently for him to calm down. "Sorry. I see you're setting up your harems already, but Ravel-chan is a bit young, don't you think?"

"I don't mind if Naruto-kun don't mind, Lucifier-sama," Ravel said with a smile, but Naruto ignored the statement.

"I didn't come here to discuss about something like that," Naruto said with a light headshake. "I wanted to confirm if I'm an Ultimate Class or not, Lucifer-sama. I always had assumed I am since my father and mother had said so themselves."

"Ultimate Class… well if your parents said so, then it is must be the truth, isn't it?" Sirzechs said with a few chuckles, but Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Alright, no need for that, Naruto-kun. There are actually two branches of ranking, but you qualified for both. Your power level is of Ultimate-Class so officially, through me, you are one. My previously fractured arms can attest to that. I will have to put in the paperwork for it so everyone can recognize you as such in both birthright and capability. I'm curious why do you ask about it now?"

"… no, I'm just curious as to why I have no entitlement? Doesn't Ultimate-Class can claim unused lands as their territory?" Naruto questioned. "And what are two types of ranking?"

"Yes they do once they reached the rank," Sirzechs answered thoughtfully while his wife, Grayfia, returned to the room with a tray. Ravel went to help her as Sirzechs continued. "But that only if they are not part of any pre-existing families or clans. We have vast amount of unused lands at our disposal, but it will run out if we do not manage it correctly. The pillars have more than most because they supported the current government. Without them, nothing can get done in sufficient amount of time so they are entitled to that much."

Sirzechs exhaled and continued. "Two ranking are based on lineage and accomplishment. Usually, heir and heiress are automatically ranked as ultimate-class while their other children ranked as high-class, but achievement is more favored now."

"Oh… that makes sense," Naruto admitted as he looked at his emptied palms. He had never questioned his own powers and strengths, but he got nothing to show for it. No money, no title, no holding that he could call his own. He was still young with many opportunities coming his way so he gave a dismissive shrug. "Hmm… I thought I could get some lands on my own. Maybe with it, I can start a farm to grow something like dragon apples. I heard they are in demand since it difficult care for them. It sounds like a challenge."

"Hahahaha… yes, they are, but it's a waste of your talent to be a farmer, Naruto-kun. You should find something worthwhile to do with your time. If you desired so, I can give you a several hundred acres of lands for you to do whatever you want with it, but if you decided to grow some of them, may I have the first few picks of the season?"

Naruto gave a headshake as Ravel returned to her seat with a few drinks in her hand. She gave one to the blond as he thanked her. He pondered how she knew which drink he liked as he glanced at it.

Putting it away in his mind, he returned his gaze to Lucifer. "I can't accept that, Lucifer-sama. I want to gain it on my own then it would truly belong to me, and even if I do run a farm, I'm not going to favor you over other customers. You will have to get in line like everyone else."

"Eh? Don't be like that, Naruto-kun. I will pay good price for them," Sirzechs offered while Naruto adamant defended his stance on such privilege.

While Naruto and Sirzechs debated, Ravel remained silence and pondered how the conversation about entitlement became a talk about a nonexistent farm.

"Sirzechs-sama. Perhaps, Naruto-sama can reclaim the land that his parents had relinquished after the Great War as it was still belonging to Namikaze and Uzumaki clans," Grayfia suggested and handling out some confections. "Or Naruto-sama could gain them by going through the normal path of promotions like everyone else."

Seeing the questioning look on Naruto's face about the second part, Sirzechs explained in depth. "Let us put the birthright and heritage out of the way for now. There are many ways to become an Ultimate-Class through recognitions and achievements. The most common ways are collecting contracts, rising through the rating games and battling foreign powers. Technically, a Satan like me can promote anyone to Ultimate Class as long as they have the ability to show for it, skipping through the unnecessary steps in between. Such case is entirely based on their military capability. This usually happened during time of war or crisis, but it can be greatly abused. I have promoted you like that since I don't want you butchering your ways through the rating games to get your ranking, but in doing so, it lacked any entitlement such as landholding like you would get normally."

"Hmmm… so I will get some entitlements once I reach Ultimate-Class through that way?" Naruto asked as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes. It's an examination to test you on your characters, knowledge and powers," Sirzechs said. "Not everyone can succeed since it is difficult if not prepared, but I believed it shouldn't be a problem for you as you are right now. Do you wish to take the test? If you do, you have to start from the bottom since it is not based on your lineage, but on your own ability."

"Hmmm… I think I have time right now," Naruto said, wanting to see how far he could go normally, as Sirzechs nodded in understanding.

"Ravel-chan have gone through the middle-class and high-class examination, maybe she will give you some pointers about it while I go notify the **_Ranking Administration_** about your request. It won't take long," Sirzechs said before leaving the room with Grayfia in tow.

Naruto eyed Ravel sitting by his side.

"I can tell you all about it, but it will cost you, Naruto-kun," Ravel said with a smile as Naruto raised a brow.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Naruto won't go to school in this one since well, I already did that with Red String of Fate with him as a teacher. He won't be a farmer; this isn't Harvest Moon/Rune Factory crossover! There are plenty of things I could do rather than recycling materials. From the splitting point, every route is different so if you didn't read the other ones, you're missing out something good.


End file.
